[unreadable] [unreadable] The objective of this competitive renewal application is to provide "non-standard positron emitting radionuclides" for collaborative research and as a service to investigators funded to carry out cancer research. To achieve this goal two research projects are proposed: [unreadable] [unreadable] 1. In research Project 1 we will continue to develop high yield techniques for the production of the radionuclides 60Cu, 61Cu, 64Cu, 66Ga, 86Y, 94mTc, 76Br, 77Br and 124I. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. The radionuclides developed in research Project 1 have high-energy positrons and in several cases gamma rays that are emitted in coincidence with the positron. The imaging physics of these nuclides will be evaluated and techniques to improve image resolution of these high-energy positron emitters and improve quantification developed. [unreadable] [unreadable] These two research projects will support collaborative projects with investigators interested in oncologic imaging. Several of the collaborative research projects will utilize the microPET imaging facility in the Division of Radiological Sciences at Washington University. [unreadable] [unreadable] The grant will also supply the long-lived radionuclides to NCI-funded investigators who cannot obtain these nuclides from other sources. A training program is proposed and dissemination of information is an important part of this resource. [unreadable] [unreadable]